


Mad Rat, Alive?

by Blooming_Rosebuds



Category: Mad Rat Dead (Video Game)
Genre: Fix-It, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Friendship, Gen, I think?, Illnesses, Light Angst, Major Spoilers, Mortality, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Post-Canon, Spoilers, but heavily discussed and almost happens, not really animal death, so may still be triggering for some
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-12 16:47:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28513659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blooming_Rosebuds/pseuds/Blooming_Rosebuds
Summary: What if Rat God lied about Mad Rat's fate?
Relationships: Mad Rat & Heart
Comments: 1
Kudos: 31





	Mad Rat, Alive?

The night fell quiet atop the building where the cat and rat rested, with the previous playful conversations having settled down to a sort of stillness. The trip up there had gone by far faster than it had when Mad Rat was the one climbing up there, mostly due to Heart’s bigger size making it easier.

The moon seemed like little more than just a simple light. It was a far cry from the giant moon of cheese the rat had seen not too long ago, and yeah, it was admittedly kind of underwhelming compared to that. But the change of pace was more than welcome. It was nice. A kind of comfort he’d never even dreamed was possible living back at the lab.

Heh. Definitely not a bad way to go.

The little rodent snuggled up in his friend’s fur, laid between Heart’s front paws. A precarious position for a rat to be in with a cat, but they were different.

Even if his instincts might’ve screamed at him to scram in any other similar situation, this time, he simply knew he was safe. Not that he’d be able to do anything about it if he wasn’t, though. But if anything, it felt much more like Heart was trying to protect him, keep him safe from the chilly winds.

Simply put, Mad Rat was content.

Heart, on the other hand, was not.

It just wasn’t fair! Mad Rat shouldn’t have to die when he was just getting to be happy! Heart couldn’t accept that this was the end, that after tonight, the little lab rat would truly be gone. He wanted so badly to rewind time again, try and find some way around fate, but in reality, there was just nothing that could be done. They both knew it. There was no saving Mad Rat.

One day just wasn’t enough.

Mad Rat seemed to sense the sorrow hanging in the otherwise silent air and looked up at the cat.

“Hey, don’t feel so bad about this, alright? I don’t mind dying anymore. We left our mark, and spending the day with you was the most fun I've ever had. But if this is the last time I’m gonna be seeing you, I’d rather not see you so sad.”

“I know you’re fine with it, and I really did think I could handle seeing you die, but-- I want to spend so much more time with you! I wish I could change your fate somehow, instead of you changing mine...”

“I wish I could spend more time with you, too. But I guess that’s just how things go.”

Mad Rat paused for a second, reminiscing on their day. A smile then spread across his face.

“My life was boring. Spending all day in that cage, nothing to do, only for it to mean nothing in the end. But because of you, I can welcome death happily.”

After having finished the thought, Mad Rat went up to his friend, and gave him the best hug he could, given how much bigger Heart was than him, and the fact that he was only growing weaker by the moment.

“So, thanks. For being my heart.”

Heart’s spirits remained low as ever, but he was starting to come to terms with the situation as he gently returned the embrace. Regardless if he was ready or not, Mad Rat’s time was coming soon. He would just need to accept that.

There were many things he wanted to say to Mad Rat before that time came, but all he managed to say was a simple, “No, thank you.  
I’m glad I got to be your heart.”

Soon, the two settled down to sleep, both of the two little creatures having fulfilled their wishes.

**Author's Note:**

> Heya! First time writing these characters, so I hope it's okay! Figured it'd be best to establish the post-canon thing, so that's why this chapter could basically be taken as my interpretation of it without the context of the rest of the au. Speaking of, as for the rest of it, it's essentially an au where Rat God lied about rewinding time not changing fate. So be prepared for more adventures involving that ;) But yeah! Thank you for reading, and I hope you have a good rest of your day/night!


End file.
